Sebuah Lampion Merah Untukmu
by Meongaum
Summary: Hari ini, tanggal 13 Agustus, Reishi memilih untuk menarik diri dari keramaian. Menolak semua ajakan pergi dari orang terdekatnya dan memilih menyendiri dengan ditemani oleh segelas Whiskey dingin dan sepuntung rokok yang ia biarkan menyala/Mikoto's Birthday fic! Warning inside.


_Merah._

 _Merahnya yang berwarna marun._

 _Menari-nari di atas jari dinginnya._

 _Bermain dengan jiwanya, raganya, akal sehatnya._

 _Memberi ribuan kehangatan di setiap inci kehidupannya._

 _Merah._

 _Merah yang berwarna marun._

 _Hangat, lembut, namun penuh nafsu._

 _Egomu, liarmu, tercermin pada merahmu._

 _Tapi tetap saja merah itu selalu indah._

 _Menghiasi siangnya, malamnya._

 _Merah._

 _Merah yang berwarna marun._

 _Menyisakan bekas luka di raga ini._

 _Merahnya mencabik tanpa ampun setiap ingatannya._

 _Membuat luka, penyesalan, yang tak dapat ia ubah._

 _Meracuni sukmanya perlahan._

 _Merahnya menjadi pengantar mimpi buruk di setiap malam._

 _Merah._

 _Merah yang berwarna marun._

 _Sampai kapan kau akan menghantuiku?_

 _Mencoba menahanku tapi memberikan rayuan penuh cumbu pada biruku?_

 _ **.**_

 **Sebuah Lampion Merah Untukmu**

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**_

 _ **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe Typo(s), OOC**_

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Kuharap kau menghilang selamanya dari hidupku, merah. Menguap ke udara dan tidak akan pernah turun lagi menjadi hujan maupun butiran salju."**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini, tanggal 13 Agustus, Munakata Reishi mengurung diri di kondominiumnya. Ditemani dengan segelas _whiskey_ dingin di tangan kanannya dan sepuntung rokok yang tersulut yang ia berdirikan di asbaknya, membiarkan aroma tembakau itu menggelitik indra penciumannya sebentar. Ia menarik diri dalam sepi. Menikmati pemandangan Kota Shizume dari jendela kondominiumnya yang ia biarkan terbuka yang berada di lantai duapuluhlima itu. Sesekali angin malam menyapa kulit pucatnya. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri sebentar lalu segera kembali normal karena _whiskey_ yang ia minum perlahan.

Demi ini, Reishi bahkan menolak semua ajakan pergi baik dari rekan kerjanya maupun raja kecil dari klan sebelah. Anna memang sudah meminta Reishi menemaninya saat Festival Obon beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi Reishi menolak dengan halus. Ada setitik kekecewaan di mata gadis itu yang segera ia samarkan dibalik kilat rubi besarnya. Ia tahu kalau penolakannya akan berujung seperti ini. Syukurlah Anna mengerti betapa sakralnya tanggal 13 Agustus bagi Reishi.

Untuk hari ini sungguh, Reishi hanya ingin sendiri. Mengurung diri di kondominiumnya, mematikan segala bentuk penerangan yang ada dan menikmati gemerlap Kota Shizume atau langit berbintang musim panas.

Reishi memandang ke arah kota. Sepintas ia mengingat wajah gadis berusia tigabelas tahun itu. Ah mungkin Anna sedang bersenang-senang dengan anggota klannya, pikirnya. Bayangan bawahan kesayangannya juga muncul di benaknya. Mungkin Letnannya sekarang sedang menikmati waktu berduaan dengan pemilik Bar HOMRA.

Reishi hanya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana anak buahnya bersenang-senang. Membayangkan Fushimi yang akan berpapasan dengan Misaki mungkin akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan, terlebih membayangkan ekspresi _Thrid-in-Command_ nya yang tersenyum sumringah saat bertemu dengan _Vanguard_ kebanggaan HOMRA.

Tiba-tiba Reishi mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merah, merah marun yang ia cintai namun ia benci.

Ingatan setahun-dua tahun lalu kembali terputar di benakknya. Potongan-potongan memori samar yang terus berputar, memunculkan perasaan nostalgia pada diri Reishi.

Canda, gelak tawa, dan sesekali sikap tidak jujur dari dirinya sendiri terputar bagaikan film komedi romantis. Bersama sesosok pria berambut jabrik merah lembayung yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Reishi bahkan tak ingat ia bisa membuat wajah sebahagia itu. Ada senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Reishi, betapa ia merindukan momen-momen yang bisa ia sebut momen bahagia itu. Rasanya Reishi ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan itu kembali, bersama merahnya tercinta yang selalu menemaninya dan menjadi tempat atas pelarian yang kerap kali ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan dalam benaknya berubah. Bukan lagi wajah pria itu yang tertawa di depannya, bukan juga berganti dengan bayangan interion bar yang sering mereka kunjungi, tetapi sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Membuat hatinya serasa diterjang ribuan anak panah.

Sebuah kuil, hutan, padang salju, dan cairan sewarna merah marun yang keluar dari tubuh pria yang dicintainya. Mewarnai salju putih diantara mereka menjadi sewarna merah marun, membuat panas di tubuh pria itu menghilang seiring dengan merah yang terus mewarnai salju di bawahnya.

Reishi menatap kedua tangannya. Ia tidak lupa, tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa ada merah marun yang pernah menodai tangannya. Merah marun yang tidak akan pernah hilang walaupun ia bilas tangannya berkali-kali, sekalipun dengan tanah.

Merah marun.

Ya, merah yang ia benci.

Merah yang menjadi pengantar mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya.

Merah yang menjadi kunci ingatannya yang terkunci rapat di sudut terdalam hatinya.

Merah yang membuat perasaannya meluap, sesak, namun sukar untuk keluar.

Sungguh, Reishi lelah dengan merah itu, merah yang selalu menghantuinya tanpa henti. Merah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada dosa-dosanya yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Merah yang menjadi pelaku atas cinta berujung tragedi dalam drama hidupnya.

Meneguk _Whiskey_ di gelasnya sampai habis, Reishi berusaha mengunci ingatannya bersama merah itu, merah yang selalu menghantui dirinya.

Reishi beranjak menjauh dari jendela, menaruh gelas kosong yang ia pegang di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu di lemari dan membawanya ke dekat jendela tadi.

Ya, sebuah lampion berwarna merah.

Reishi menyalakan parafin yang ada di dalam lampion itu dengan pematiknya. Ia lalu menerbangkannya. Menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuah lampion berwarna merah yang menjadi kontras di antara gelapnya malam.

Reishi memandang lampion itu yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya. Di dalam hatinya Reishi berharap keinginannya terkabul, di langit malam tanggal 13 Agustus ini.

"Kuharap kau menghilang selamanya dari hidupku, merah. Menguap ke udara dan tidak akan pernah turun lagi menjadi hujan maupun butiran salju. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia, biarkan aku bernapas dengan lega, dan biarkan aku menjadi egois untuk sesaat."

Setelah lampion itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Reishi, ia lalu menutup jendela kondominiumnya lalu menutupnya dengan tirai berwarna gelap. Ia lalu beranjak pergi menuju tempat tidurnya. Berharap malam ini ia bertemu kegelapan tak berujung tanpa menemukan setitik merah marun yang selalu menemaninya setiap ia memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Akhirnya fic ultah untuk Mikoto ini kelar yeeeey~ jangan tanya kenapa hasilnya begini, salahkan Unlimited Baper Works yang mendadak aktif karena satu dan lain hal. Tadinya saya mau buat fic humor buat ultah si preman bersungut ini. Cuman ya... :"3 padahal draftnya udah nembus 1,5k words lol mungkin bakal dipublish sebagai fic ultah juga tapi ya pasti telat lel. Ini juga idenya ada pas lagi berangkat sekolah lol. Untung aja dapet banyak waktu senggang jadi ya :3**_

 _ **Feel free buat mencak-mencak saya di kolom review :3 bakal saya bales kok tenang aja :heh**_


End file.
